Falling Stars
by Green Wayfinder123
Summary: These are little songfics that I decided to write about these four characters. First up is Roxas, then Namine, then Xion, and then Ven.
1. Roxas

_Yes, this IS a songfic. It's about Roxas and his story. Lyrics written by Lizz on YouTube. Enjoy!_

_Italics are the lyrics._

I had no memory of my past. Just the number 13, my name, Roxas, and a black cloak.

_Forgotten days, a fading memory._

My best friends were people who were sent to make me 'dissappear.'

_Lost and no longer seeking one another._

One of them tried to get me to come back. I refused to let him take me.

_Desperatly still, you're reaching toward him, hopelessly certain you can mend the broken._

People said I couldn't reclaim what was once mine. They said I should stop dreaming.

_Longing for a light lost in time, so distant._

I hope this will be over soon.

_Pleading with fate to be forgiving._

I remember the last thing she'd told me: 'Set them free.'

_Allow the shattered hearts to be regathered._

But if I do that, then I'll never be able to feel. All our effort would have been for nothing. Love will mean nothing.

_Fighting for love to have a meaning._

They said to just accept my fate, and fade back to oblivion.

_Without a promise to embrace the darkness._

I'd rather live a lie than have this.

_Hoping for a dream lost in light, so distant._

No one will listen to me. They kept saying that I'm a part of someone else, therefore I have no right to exist. I tried to make them understand that I did have a heart.

_Reasons ignored, no longer caring._

I don't care if I have to wait forever. I just want to leave all my problems.

_How long it may take just to mend the heart break._

I don't understand. They said I'm me, but I have no right to exist. I feel like I'm losing myself. Can I even feel...?

_Lost and unsure, the boy is fading._

I can help my Other. He won't know it's me. He'll probably think it's himself. I'll be sure to keep myself hidden, deep in the depths of his heart.

_A distant fragment of nobody important._

I hope we can all meet up again, like we promised.

_Wishing for a day lost in memories distant._


	2. Namine

_The Namine part of Falling Stars. Enjoy! Lyrics by Lizz on YouTube! Italics are lyrics._

I look around, staring at my wall of memories.

_Drawings on paper, constructed of hope and stardust._

There's one with a pretty girl sitting on the shore of a black beach. This didn't belong to him, but it belonged in his heart.

_Gathering memories long ago lost and forgotten in the void of night._

I mentally chain them together, almost like a movie of memories dancing along the plain white. I hang up the latest scenario next to the last.

_Line up the pieces._

I see a girl with red hair, a boy with silver hair, and another boy with brown hair in one drawing. They're holding hands, and have large happy smiles on their faces.

_Gathering pictures of friendship and journeys far way._

Another picture is a star-shaped fruit, and from what I've learned, if you share one with someone, your fates will be connected forever.

_Put the pieces together forever knowing that they will be entwined._

The movie of memories is getting longer with each stroke of the crayon, creating new lines and pictuers, connecting the memories.

_Linking the memories._

I've been trapped in this wretched room for as long as I can remember, caught in this white prison.

_Caged is the bird with the pen and the paper of your heart._

They've been making me crate fake memories to place inside his heart. I know I'm hurting him beyond measure, but if I call out to him, I won't be lonely anymore.

_Casting shadows of memories of another time and another place._

I scribble line after line on this blank paper canvas. It was white when I first started, just like this place. I'll soon change that.

_Onto the pages._

I've been scheduled to disappear. They say I'm unnecessary, a burden, my goal reached.

_Purpose fulfilled, she no longer is useful in this world._

They're all fixed, the links in the chain restored.

_Now the puzzle of memories' pieces are in their rightful place._

I may be forgotten, but my promises to him are forever. I'll never forget, and I hope he'll be able to go through with it.

_Thank Namine some day._


	3. Xion

_Xion's theme. Lyrics by Lizz on YouTube. Italics are the lyrics._

I'm perched on top of this little tree, its trunk extending out towards the west. I stare into the open sunset, wondering if I'll ever get to see those sunsets with them again.

_I'm lost, so lost... will I ever be able to see the sky again?_

I'm sure they don't remember me. My actions were for the best, but it left me hurting. I'd give anything just to see them again.

_Oh, please, one more day._

The place we met, the ice cream we ate, the evening skys we watched, oh how I wish I could have them once more.

_Wishing, praying, won't someone allow this shadow of a girl to see one more day?_

I hope he'll set them free, one of my last wishes left to him.

_Remember, remember, please remember who I used to be._

Who was I? A puppet. I gues that little nickname was right for me. Poppet.

_Who am I, who am I, I'm a puppet in their game._

If only we could live like the boy I'd dreamed of.

_Dreaming of a life I never had._

If only I had left some proof or memory of my existence.

_Remember, remember, please remember who I used to be._

I left that shell... will that be enough to spark a memory?

_Remember, remember, please remember who I used to be._

Everything I know has been twisted.

_My reality has slipped away._

I know my name, but is it really me?

_Xion, Xion... isn't this the name thay gave to me?_

Please, remember me. I'll never leave you. Help me find who I am, please.

_Remember, remember, please remember who I used to be. Promise... my friends... I'm still here. Who am I, who am I, my identity is lost._

All I ask is that we see each other again.

_Remember, remember, please remember who I used to be._

Who am I? Who was I meant to be?

_Who am I, who am I, who was I supposed to be?_


	4. Ventus

_Ventus' theme. Lyrics by Lizz on YouTube, itaclics are lyrics._

He doesn't know I'm here. I've been hiding for a long time.

_Sleep soundly safe in his heart._

It's quiet here. Peaceful, too. There's nothing to be afraid of.

_You know longer have to face the evil in the dark._

I can easily fall asleep here, all the anguish I've been holding temporrily disappearing.

_Just rest your mind, and leave your pain behind._

I often think of my friends. I remember all the fun times we had, before it all ended.

_Remember softly of a time when the world was so bright._

I wonder if she'd praise me on how I fought that last battle.

_You've fought so bravely, my dear._

There's nothing to be afraid of. I sleep in peace here.

_So, you can rest for now, there's nothing left to fear._

They'd always tell me I was such a dreamer. They'd tell me that some things I wouldn't be able to go through with.

_Fighting onward, you dreamed unreachable things._

However, there were somethings they agreed with. Now, I'm in a place where the things I dreamed can become real.

_But now your drems carry you to a place where these things come true._

They'd tell me they'd protect me, no matter what.

_I'll hold your hand while you sleep._

How nothing would ever be allowed to hurt me.

_So, you can rest for now I won't let shadows touch your dreams._

I know that one day, we'll be able to meet again.

_Maybe in time, we'll leave this all behind._

We'll be able to watch the stars again, laugh, and be together again.

_We'll look up skyward, and the stars, they will shine in your eyes._

I swear, I'll awaken soon.

_Promise you'll wake up in time._

You said you'd be with me forever. I still believe that.

_When you awaken, I will be there by your side._

The boy who so graciously allowed me in his heart will save us, I'm sure.

_There's a person, he'll fix the broken mistakes._

You swore that you would find a way to help me. You swore you'd save me. I believe in that with all my heart.

_I'll find him and journey on. I will save you, whatever it takes._


End file.
